Really Liked that Checkered Suit
by XxXAnime4everXxX
Summary: When the Courier slaughters everyone at 'The Fort' she happen to run into the one who put a bullet in her head, Benny. Mixed feelings flow through her when she needs to decide what to do with the young man in a checkered suit.


Blood had scattered the tent along the all the walls, she put her gun by her side as her combat shoes made indents in the dirt beneath her. Her trench jacket had rips on the sides and the stench of blood escaped into the air. The cyborg dog had his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he sniffed around, and her blonde haired, black glasses friend breathed heavily as he whipped off dripping sweat from his forehead. Mrs. Courier walked over the head of Caesar, kicking it, then watching the head roll in front of a young man in a checkered suit. His slick black hair was still perfect, as if he had just left the strip, and the smell of fear along with hope leaked from his body. Step by step the courier came closer to the young man. Her blond hair was in a bun as a red beret rested on her head stating '1st Recon, the last thing you never see'. The brown coat she wore fluttered as the wind pulled it back with it. Her Blue eyes were ice cold looking at the man and her skin was pale for someone who had walked throughout the whole Mojave Desert earning everybody's trust and they were all willing to back her up when she needed it.

The young man's eyes looked at the head of Caesar that rested in front of him. The spine was still attached to the head making it look even more gruesome. The rest of Caesar army had fallen just because the courier had enough with his threats. For a good girl she had a bad temper. Her pink lips turned into a beautiful grin as she said his name.

"Why, hello there Benny."

He looked up at the young courier and had a sudden flash back of their last encounter. He led her up to his bedroom, how he and her had laid together on the couch and had a little too much to drink. She led his hand and took him to his bed. The smell of sweat and lust filled the air as they crawled underneath the covers. Teaser her and taking off her thick armor to see perfect smooth skin. Kisses where exchanged and tongues fought, but soon his tongue trailed down her neck, past her chest and past her stomach. Moans echoed through the room as things became rougher, positions were changed, and fluids were scattered on the bed. Then they both collapsed in each other's arms, he kissed her passionately making sure she knew it was more than just a one-night-stand.

"Hey baby, came to get me out I see?" He cocked his head up and flashed a grin.

Her eyes narrowed as he called her 'baby' and she clenched her hands into fists. Biting her lip, she looked behind to her to make sure her companions where still there. Her cyborg dog had lied down and her human companion was staring directly at Benny then back to her.

"Don't call me your 'baby', you know my name and you better use it." She hissed through her teeth like venom. She looked down at his tied hands and laughed loudly.

"Yeah laugh it up baby, now you going to un-tie me or what?" He questioned squirming around on the floor.

"You know before I killed Caesar he said I could choose how you would die." She grinned wildly looking at her pip-boy to check the time.

"Try not to smile too wide baby. You might break your mouth." Benny spat through his mouth hiding his fear.

The courier walked around the room as her companion observed her cursorily, seeing how she would respond to the hateful manner of the prisoner.

"Do you have a preference?" She questioned him raiding through the bodies of the guards that lied dead on the ground.

"Yeah, to die in my sleep at a ripe old age after a marathon session of Hey-Hey with thirty sex-starved broads. You'll set that up? Look, I ain't a harbor for illusions. I ain't expecting to get out of this shin-dig alive." He grinned to himself imagining himself like that, back in the safe haven of the strip.

"I surely hope that I wasn't one of those 'sex-starved broads' benny." The Courier explained as she stashed the thing she found in her pockets.

"Baby that was love that we did, I would love to try it again sometimes after you untie me, dig?" He winked his eye at her making her wince with anger.

"Sorry but I already have somebody." Throwing him off track he looked at her curiously.

"Is it the metal mutt, the nerd with a gun or the big bad Mr. sniper rifle man who has no emotion?" Benny insulted, as the courier threw her fist it was caught by no other than Arcade, her loyal partner. Who pushed back her fist and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle before giving her a quick peck and back to where he originally stood.

"Heh, guess that answered my question. But baby I didn't think you would go for someone like him. I mean from me to him is a big change. Can't handle a bad boy anymore?" He challenged as the courier got on one knee.

"Not exactly, but I wanted someone that doesn't run away after I sleep with them, dig?" She giggled as she lightly patted his cheek.

"Didn't think you would take that so seriously, I'm telling you baby lets go for round two and see where that takes us." He flirted some more looking deeply into her eyes.

"It all starts with a kiss and you untying me, then I'll take over the rest." He continued.

"I guess I'm a little fucked up in the head to deny this offer." She whispered as her lips where inches from his.

"No baby, it's just a little something call being irresistible." He whispered back and she closed the gap reaching for the ropes around his wrists. Her soft perfect lips met his rough ones, he tasted of whores and booze. She traced his lip with her lip making the most out of it. She slowly pulled away and leaned close to his ear.

"Remember when you put a bullet in my head and left me in a grave?" She asked as one hand reached for something on her waist.

"Of course baby, how could I forget?" He replied back and she giggled getting up slowly back to her own two feet.

"Good, cause' that's exactly what's going to happen to you, oh well except for the surviving part. Unlike you I know how to kill someone off." With that being said and a shocked face on benny little Ms. Courier had finished off the man that ruined her life, but yet made it better. She watched as the bullet travel through his head and out of the back, blood splattered everywhere and his black and white checked suit was stained red with blood. His lifeless body collapsed on the dirt floor as she bent down and untied the ropes around his wrists.

"Just another corpse in this camp." Arcade sighed cleaning off his glasses with a small rage. She turned around and smiled at him running to his side and his arm finding a place around her waist.

"Well, that was pretty fun getting back at him, but now I'm just a tad bit turned on with your hands on me like that." She admitted as he turned to her and smirked.

"We can always fix that when we get home Elisabeth." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"It's a shame Arcade." She bluntly spoke.

Caught off guard he looked at her "What is?"

"I always did like his checkered suit."

_A/N: I was playing Fallout: NV and got really angry so I went to Caesar camp and killed everyone there with my (delicious) partner Arcade. Found Benny and in my head it all went down like this. But come on guys, I really really liked his checkered suit but now it's covered in blood. *^* ARCADE IS STRAIGHT IN THIS. BECAUSE I CAN THAT'S WHY. I mean come on now, some lady's just love that blond hair and black glasses if you know what I mean. _


End file.
